


maybe not nothing

by TheImpalaClub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, EVEN THOUGH HE'S DEAD, Friendship, Help, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nebula is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Recovery, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trans Peter Parker, some people??? write fanfic?????? to cope???????????, wow! they're all dead!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpalaClub/pseuds/TheImpalaClub
Summary: Tony assumes he's going to have to deal- or not deal- with the affects of Thanos' victory alone. Turns out, he's just an angsty asshole because whoops someone else is on the planet with him.





	maybe not nothing

Tony couldn’t breathe.  
It wasn’t like that was unusual- he should’ve been used to it by now- but this time it was different, because this time he didn’t have Rhodey or Pepper or FRIDAY because this time he was alone on this planet, by himself, and everyone around him had turned into dust, they didn’t even die they were just gone, and he didn’t know what that felt like, was this what it felt like? He stared at his hands through blurring vision. There was dust on them. He’d start crying, if he could breathe. Or maybe he’d start laughing, because this was just ridiculous. Everyone was dead. He didn’t know it for sure, but it was a safe assumption. Clearly there wasn’t any criteria that the people who’d disappeared filled, any judgement passed; if there was he’d be the dust and the kid would be sitting on this planet. It had been random, but Tony knew that he’d come home as alone as he was here. If he even made it home. If he even had a home. Nightmares like this had been keeping him up for years. Was it still paranoia if all your fears kept getting confirmed, if every precaution you took had to be used?  
God. Everyone was dead. Every single person he knew. Dead.They were dead. Not even dead, just… gone. He really wasn’t leaving this planet. He couldn’t go back, face all the people who always expected him to have an answer, face anyone who was left and wanted to know where his friends were. And he couldn’t stay here, thinking about everyone that was dead and the fact that he wasn’t even though he should be, he should be dead a million fucking times over but the universe never seemed to get that fact through its head, did it?  
He blinked a couple times and looked around. There was a knife a few feet away, saved instead of whoever had been holding it.  
Before he could reach it, someone else walked in front of him and picked it up. Cold eyes met his. “You need to get it together,” Nebula said, tucking the knife into her belt, “if we’re ever going to get out of here.”  
“Wh-who says… we’re going to?” Tony gasped.  
“I’m getting off this planet.” She spun on her heel and stalked toward a pile of shrapnel. “You can kill yourself after we build something that flies.”  
Tony closed his eyes. There was nothing stopping him from stumbling to his feet and walking away. Finding someone else’s knife. Making his own. He could just lay down somewhere and refuse to get up; he’d done it before, but Rhodey had dragged him out of bed. Rhodey wasn’t there. No one was there. Everyone was dead. What was she going to do if he left- kill him? Nothing was stopping him. Except.  
Build something.  
That’s what he was supposed to do, right? The only thing he didn’t need to be able to breathe to do. The only thing he was good at. Tony stood up.  
“What do we need?”


End file.
